dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ariel Lin
Perfil *'Nombre: '林依晨/ Lin Yi Chen thumb|250px|Ariel Lin *'Nombre inglés:' Ariel Lin *'Nombre cantones:' Lin Yi San *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taiwán *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Signo Chino:' Perro *'Estatura:' 160 cm *'Peso:' 43 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' A Dramas *Lanling King (2013) *In Time With You (FTV, 2011) *Love or Bread (2008) *Legend of the Condor Heroes (2008) *They Kiss Again (CTV, 2007) *Tokyo Juliet (2006) *Tian Wai Fei Xian (2006) *It Started With A Kiss (2005) *Love Contract (2004) *My Secret Garden 2 (2004) *Seventh Grade (2003) *My Secret Garden (2003) *Ming Yang Si Hai (2003) *Purple Corner (2002) *True Love 18 (2002) Temas de Dramas *''Wings'',tema de clausura de In time with you (2011) *''Mian Bao De Wei Zi'', tema de clausura de Love or Bread (2008) *''Practical Joke, (Broma práctica), tema del drama It Started With A Kiss (2005) *''Ni, tema de clausura de They Kiss Again (2007) *''Fei Ni Mo Shu'', tema de clausura de Tokyo Juliet (2006) *''孤单 北半球'', tema de clausura de Love Contract (2004) *''Cha Cha'', tema de clausura de Mi Jardín Secreto II. Películas *Lovesick (2011) *Free As Love (2004) *Kung Fu Girls! (2003) *Love Me, If You Can! (2003) Videos *'2001' Mayday "believe" *'2001' Jay "Nunchaku" *'2001' Vic "Make a Wish" *'2002' Sandy "paper airplane" *'2002' David Tao "Angel" *'2002' power train "Saving Love" *'2003 '''Tension "going to have my baby" *'2003 Huang Xiangyi willing to fight against a fighter "(clip from" Kung Fu girl group "screen) *'''2004 My Secret Garden soundtrack of "Cha Cha" *'2004' Ariel "Lonely Northern Hemisphere" *'2004' Fish Leong "medium" (clip "love contract" screen) *'2004' Jeff Chang "Moonlight White" (behind the white port Korean dubbing) *'2004 '''Westlife "Waiting for you" *'2005''' Jason * Lara "Say u love me" (clip started with a kiss Image Display) *'2005 '''Wang Lan Yin "joke" *'2005', Mayday "Sentimental Journey chaos" *'2006''' Ariel "yours". *'2006' Show Luo "good friends" *'2007 '''Stars -angel wings *'2009 Zheng Yuan Chang -Did not give up> *'''2012 Jolin Tsai -poets stroll *'2012' Ariel Lin Fireflies con Donghae y Choi Si Won Discografía 'Álbumes' Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Nacional de Chengchi. *'Idiomas:'Mandarín ,inglés,coreano *'Religión:' Taoísmo *Fue operada de un tumor en el cerebro, si bien ahora mismo su salud està estable; esta experiencia le ha hecho reflexionar. *Acaba de sacar su álbum debut titulado: "Encuentro feliz"; el cual ya esta en primer lugar de ventas en Taiwán. *Es una persona muy seria y dedicada, además de inteligente *Ha sido elegida como una de las 50 personas más hermosas de China. *Se rumora que esta enamorada de Joe Cheng debido a varios comentarios hechos por ella en entrevistas. *Le gusta actuar, leer, cantar, la comida, viajar, y la música. *Sus colores favoritos son el negro, plata y el blanco. *Sus comidas favoritas son la de su mamá, el chocolate, las pastas y las frutas. *Sus frutas favoritas son las fresas, mangos, manzanas y las uvas. *Los padres de Ariel se separaron cuando ella era niña y desde entonces su madre y su hermano han tenido problemas económicos pero gracias al trabajo de Ariel, ella y su familia han conseguido salvar las deudas familiares. *Durante el 20 de Octubre de 2009 Ariel, Joe Cheng, Eddie Peng y otros artistas hicieron su aparición en un SUPER concierto en Japón, en el cual era la primera vez que se reunían las estrellas "Mandapop" para acaparar la atención de sus fans japoneses. *Ha anunciado en su blog, que después de In Time With You no participará en más dramas, y puestas las especulaciones a dicho que nada tiene que ver con su novio Cheng Jia Hao. Estos últimos años han sido muy difíciles para ella, después del problemilla con el tumor cerebral se plantea tomar muy en cuenta su salud y las preocupaciones de su familia, es por ésto que se tomará su profesión con más calma. *Ha terminado la relacion con su novio Cheng Jia Hao , por falta de confianza. *Se cree que ella será la protagonista de la versión taiwanesa de "coffee prince" *Joe Chen dijo que en 5 años regresarán como pareja (ficticia) ya que no quieren agobiar a sus fans *Es considerada una de las mejores actrices de Taiwan. *Modelo para una revista al lado del famoso actor coreano Kim Bum. *Películas favoritas: El Señor de los Anillos , Harry Potter. *Ella y Rainie Yang se dierón un beso en la ceremonia donde se dierón premios a los top 10 celebridades más populares ,en donde Ariel era la presentadora ,en cuanto llamarón a Rainie al escenario ,estas se dierón el beso. "Foto Aquí" Premios *'Premios Golden Bell:' Premio Mejor Actriz por They Kiss Again. *'Premios de Hong Kong Buzz (2009): '''Mejor Artista Internacional Femenina y La Mujer Más Atractiva de Asia. *'Modern emocionante Shanghai en los Premios Anuales fértiles''' - Premio Anual de artista femenina *'Búsqueda en Yahoo! de popularidad Premio en Hong Kong - '''Actriz Internacional *'Búsqueda en Yahoo! de popularidad Premio en Hong Kong''' - más atractivo de Asia premio artista femenina *2010 *'La tabla de posiciones Sprite Música' - lo más destacado de Taiwán premio de novato *'La tabla de posiciones Sprite Música -' Premio Taiwan medios Choice *'Revista hombres norteamericano revista Complex votó 10 actriz sexy' - sexy actriz cuarto *'10/30 Music soared standings'- 10 Melody Awards Oro "viaje maravilloso" *'Estrella Shang Dadian '- Star Award alfombra roja pioneer Award *2011 *'Sprite Billboard' - Hong Kong y Taiwan Golden Melody Awards "flower opened on each other" *'La tabla de posiciones Sprite Música' - Premio Taiwan medios Choice *'Yahoo! Kimo Premio a la Popularidad' - Premio TV Actriz Más Popular *'Youku drama festival' - el Índice de Youku de Hong Kong y Taiwán Premio a la Mejor Actriz *2012 *'La tabla de posiciones Sprite Música' - Taiwan to in ring tones Prize *'La tabla de posiciones Sprite Música '- Premio Taiwan medios Choice *'47o Premio Golden Bell' - Drama Mejor Actriz In Time With You *'Yahoo! Hong Kong Premio a la Popularidad 2012' - Actriz extranjera Enlaces *Página Oficial Galería Ariel lin 02.jpg Ariel-lin-pic-0007.jpg 3108.jpg Ariel-linh.jpg Ariel-lin-hair.jpg gcmtenp14x01090708.jpg 936full-ariel-lin.jpg Ariel Lin (7).jpg Ariel lins.jpg 2w7ol7n.jpg Ariel-lin-ariel-lin-30409895-600-450.jpg ariel lin-.jpg Ariel Lin_cute.jpg Chinese-ariel-lin-01.jpg 20081201-ariel lin 1.jpg 23349-ariellin-izb8.jpg ariel-lin7.jpg Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWActriz